


Foreshadow

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Her dreams told her things.
Relationships: Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Foreshadow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Her dreams told her things. Sometimes pleasant things were shown to her, but those were quickly forgotten. The horrors, those lingered, waking her in the night with strangled yells and racing pulse, unable to stand the darkness of her own room.

At these times, she threw away her pride and crawled into her brother's bed. He never mocked her, not about this. She couldn't express how terribly thankful she was for that.

She didn't know why he didn't tease her. Lord knows he never held back on anything else. Perhaps he recognized how much the dreams bothered her. Or perhaps he realized what she had: her dreams came true. Always, in one way or another.

The reality wasn't always as bad as her dreams made it seem. They showed her one scene from the future, one scene cut off at an inexact point. But events could occur after that point that would change the horrors.

She realized this after she saw a fire tearing through the town. Her dreams showed the destruction, the deaths. They didn't show her reality where people had responded quickly and stopped the fire after only two deaths. Some of the people she saw burn were saved, injured, but alive. This memory, this hope of things to change, helped her cope with her dreams and it was because she had that hope that she was able to act when she saw her brother in danger. Her dreams gave her the warning, but it was her hope that let her save him.


End file.
